


Embaixo da Cama

by Perabaixa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perabaixa/pseuds/Perabaixa
Summary: Uma antiga criatura tem que lidar com os novos visitantes em seu território
Kudos: 2





	Embaixo da Cama

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é, provavelmente, a pior coisa que eu já escrevi na minha vida. Eu demorei uns dois meses pra escrever tudo e acabei perdendo o interesse na história nesse meio, só terminei porque já tinha gasto muito tempo fazendo.  
> Então, sei lá, se tu curtir, legal. Mas eu duvido um pouco que isso vai acontecer.

O silêncio reinava em meio ao escuro da casa velha e abandonada. Ratos, baratas e outras pragas se encontravam dormindo pacificamente nas prateleiras, armários e gavetas do local. Sem movimento ou sinal de vida.  
Isso até a luz do sol penetrar tal reino.  
Minutos depois do nascer do sol, é possível ouvir um estranho ranger que ecoava por entre as paredes da casa, acordando as outras criaturas que vivem lá. Depois de mais algum tempo, eu acordei.  
Finalmente, pronto para começar meu dia, eu me transportei pelas paredes, indo em direção à parte de fora da casa. Chegando lá, eu, me escondendo nas sombras provocadas pelas árvores e pela grama, me direcionei à um espaço onde diversos tipos de legumes e frutas se encontravam crescendo em desordem. Praticamente meu pomar particular, onde eu sempre sei que um banquete está me esperando todas as manhãs.  
Tendo em vista tantas opções de comida, tomo um pouco do meu tempo para decidir o que comer. Não queria sofrer de indigestão, afinal.  
Após tomar tal decisão, elevei um pedaço do meu corpo para fora das sombras e me liguei ao vegetal escolhido. Faço isso em vários frutos ao mesmo tempo, assim eu como rápido.  
Essas partes que se estenderam para as plantas começaram a cobrir os seus frutos, formando esferas negras levemente deformadas. Com pequenos movimentos gelatinosos, meu processo digestivo faz com que os frutos diminuam cada vez mais até a tal esfera ser reduzida à nada.  
Quando a sede começou a se fazer presente, eu, voltando para as sombras, me dirijo até às margens de um pequeno corpo de água na parte da frente da casa. Tal corpo, há muito tempo, era apenas uma pequena poça de água, mas, com as indas e vindas da chuva, eu a vi crescer em tamanho e profundidade, até se tornar um pequeno lago.  
Assim como fiz com os vegetais, eu estendi uma parte do meu corpo gelatinoso em direção à superfície da água, assim podendo beber dela; entretanto, tomado pelo susto e pelo medo, eu me retrai rapidamente para dentro das sombras.  
Se originando do lado de fora dos limites da casa, uma sombra passou perto de mim.  
Uma sombra humana.  
Por mais anos do que eu posso lembrar, nenhum humano pôs seus pés dentro da minha casa ou dos seus limites. O que é bom. Muito bom. Eu sei que existem humanos bons e que não fazem mal por querer, mas também existem muitos que são o exato oposto disso. Por via das dúvidas, o melhor é ficar longe deles. A última coisa que eu quero é ser descoberto por um humano desse último tipo.  
Infelizmente, mesmo que a minha casa tenha sido abandonada pela mão humana há muito tempo, o mesmo não podia ser dito dos arredores da casa. Várias outras casas, todas com os seus próprios humanos, coexistem pacificamente com a solidão da minha.  
Depois de alguns momentos, para me certificar de que nenhum outro humano iria passar por ali, eu sacio a minha sede com a água do lago e volto para dentro da minha casa com velocidade. Não queria que humanos me vissem.  
Finalmente, sem fome e sem sede, era hora de trabalhar.  
Novamente entrando na parede da casa, passo as próximas horas do dia indo para os diversos cômodos da casa, colhendo e armazenando em meu corpo, todo e qualquer fragmento das paredes que caiu com o passar do tempo; ao mesmo tempo, retiro cadáveres de pequenos animais que acabava encontrando para não gerar o cheiro de podridão.   
Eu uso os tais fragmentos para consertar algum buraco ou avariação muito grosseira na estrutura da casa. Apesar de não receber visitantes, uma boa manutenção na estrutura da casa é necessária para que uma casa tão velha continue de pé.  
Eu até não me importaria com poeira, mas eu acabo tirando quando ela se juntavam muito. Muito pó junto irrita o meu corpo.  
E esse é o meu dia-a-dia. Mudando apenas a ordem das ações aqui e ali, mas ainda sim é tudo que eu faço. Todo santo dia. Sem exceção. Pode até parecer repetitiva, mas eu estou muito satisfeito com ela, passando cada dia com a simples felicidade de estar cuidando do lugar em que vivo.  
Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, minha sequência de dias felizes foi interrompida pelo som de passos entrando pela porta da frente.  
Dentro das paredes, eu pude ver dois humanos adultos no hall de entrada com um certo pânico e temor. Já fazia muitos anos que nenhum de sua espécie sequer colocava um pé dentro da casa, então o que eles poderiam querer aqui?  
Eles estavam olhando para os seus arredores, conversando entre si. O conteúdo de tal conversa, entretanto, era um enigma. Sem interromper o diálogo, eles começaram a vasculhar todos os cômodos da casa. Não pareciam estar procurando por algo específico… pareciam estar meramente explorando o local.  
Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, transitando por todos os cantos da casa, usando estranhos objetos nas paredes e nos móveis, ainda com um objetivo desconhecido. Finalmente, no meio da tarde, eles se foram, me preenchendo com um alívio absurdo.  
Mas, tal alivio se transforma em preocupação rapidamente. Com extrema pressa, eu confiro todos os lugares em que a dupla de humanos passou, analisando minuciosamente qualquer dano que possa ter sido gerado por eles.  
Com satisfação e alívio, concluo que nada ruim tinha sido feito na estrutura ou em qualquer móvel da casa, com pequenas exceções aqui e ali que provavelmente foram feitas por acidente. Mas afinal, por que eles decidiram incomodar o meu santuário aparentemente sem motivo nenhum? E por que eles entraram e saíram sem levar nada consigo? Será que vão voltar?  
Bom, de qualquer jeito, o melhor a se fazer é voltar à rotina normal e esperar que eles não voltem.  
Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.  
Alguns dias depois, mais ou menos no mesmo horário, eles voltaram com um outro humano. Tem três agora, o que será que eles querem?  
Eles refizeram um percurso parecido com o da exploração anterior, mas, além de conversar entre si, eles apontavam e faziam gestos estranhos em direção a uma parede ou móvel. Eles pareciam animados com o que eles estavam falando (o que quer que seja).  
Porém, ao contrário de sua última visita, e para o meu desespero, dessa vez eles foram um pouco mais longe do que meramente observar os vários quartos da casa. Vários móveis (inclusive os mais velhos e delicados!) estavam sendo movidos aqui e ali. O motivo segue sendo uma incógnita.  
Novamente, os humanos foram embora não muito tempo depois. Entretanto, dessa vez, não tive a esperança ingênua de que eles não iriam voltar. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Os humanos às vezes andam em bandos, ou seja, se eu mexer com um deles, outros vão vir.   
Pelo menos eles não pareciam ter más intenções com a minha casa.  
Dito e feito, nas semanas seguintes, vários humanos visitaram a casa, cada um fazendo certas mudanças. Por exemplo, alguns faziam serviços semelhantes à mim, como tirar o pó e consertar avariações da estrutura da casa, entretanto, de um jeito mais meticuloso que eu. Outros puramente realizavam mudanças estéticas, colocando tapetes no chão, objetos com figuras estranhas na parede, e por aí vai.  
Até que, tão repentinamente quanto começou, a circulação de humanos parou, com a exceção apenas dos dois primeiros visitantes e um terceiro elemento desconhecido: um humano pequeno, provavelmente, cria dos dois. Também, finalmente, descobri o real motivo dos humanos para invadir a minha casa: eles estavam se mudando para lá.  
A minha reação para tal descoberta pode ser resumida em uma contradição de alívio e ansiedade. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostei de saber que os novos habitantes não desejavam mal nenhum à minha casa, eu não conseguia evitar de sentir nervosismo e preocupação por voltar a conviver com humanos depois de tantos anos.  
Não me importo em dividir minha moradia, muito pelo contrário, gosto da idéia de ver vida em um lugar que mal se lembrava do som de pessoas. Mas, ainda assim, me manteria escondida, longe da atenção deles. Não quero correr riscos.  
Outro motivo para ansiedade: minha rotina. Com novos moradores, a necessidade de gastar tempo para fazer sua manutenção diária deve decair bastante, mas as oportunidades para outras atividades, como alimentação, hidratação, etc., muito provavelmente serão profundamente afetadas pela chegada deles.  
Com essa possibilidade em mente, decidi observar pacientemente como os humanos agirão antes de realizar qualquer ação. Dar-lhes o beneficio da dúvida. Apenas no caso de eles realmente atrapalharem bastante, eu farei algo de volta.  
Como todo inicio de dia, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi observar a reação dos novos hóspedes para minha reserva de comida. Por algum motivo, durante aquele fluxo de humanos passando na casa, nenhuma das plantas foi sequer tocada. Ou seja, os humanos pretendiam usa-las para alguma coisa.  
Como havia previsto, encontrei um dos humanos mexendo nas plantas com uma ferramenta que eu não conheço. Com desespero, o vi usar a ferramenta para cortar algumas das plantas.  
Logicamente, pensei que o objetivo do humano era cortar fora minhas preciosas fontes de alimento, porém o humano meramente cortou as folhas das plantas e retirou os vegetais invasores, aqueles que não tinham utilidade ali além de roubar nutrientes, deixando os frutos e as plantas em si intactas. O humano chegou a pegar um dos frutos e come-la, o que acabou mudando o rosto dele para uma careta de, pelo menos o que eu acho ser, satisfação. Pelo visto, não precisaria me preocupar com minhas frutas.  
Próxima preocupação: o lago. Não se importo tanto com as modificações na casa, mas realmente não gosto da mania dos humanos de modificar a natureza em volta deles por motivo nenhum. Fora que muitos outros animais usavam o lago também.  
Para minha felicidade, mais uma vez minhas preocupações se mostraram vazias e fúteis: o lago não só continuou a existir, como o outro humano grande resolveu limpa-lo de todas as folhas e cadáveres dos animais que se afogavam ali. O que melhorou em muito a qualidade da água.  
Muito bem, imagino que eu possa concluir que não havia necessidade nenhuma de se preocupar com os humanos adultos da casa. Entretanto, existia um terceiro elemento que ainda poderia causar confusões, por menor que sejam: o filhote.  
Na verdade, não sentia preocupação ou ansiedade em relação à criança, principalmente depois de ver que os adultos não queriam causar mal. O que eu sentia era curiosidade. Nunca tinha visto um filhote de humano de perto, então não sabia bem o que esperar dele.  
Para sanar minha curiosidade, passei os próximos dias observando a tal criança. A primeira coisa que percebi foi a falta de presença dela na manutenção da residência; diferente dos adultos, ela não faz nada notável quanto à limpeza ou fonte de comida ou bebida. Ou seja, ela não trouxe nenhuma mudança à estrutura da casa ou qualquer parte da minha rotina.  
Entretanto, o mesmo não pode ser dito quanto à atmosfera da residência. Mesmo não sendo, por assim dizer, “útil” na casa, ela é muito animada e brincalhona. Causando uma mudança muito bem-vinda em relação ao silêncio que reinava o interior da residência antigamente.  
O tempo foi passando e eu apenas gostava mais da família de humanos, mesmo sem nunca interagir diretamente com eles. Eles chegaram até a plantar novas mudas perto da minha horta, que acabaram por crescer e se tornarem árvores frutíferas. Essas que não só trazem uma ótima quantidade de sombra, o que ajuda em minha movimentação furtiva, como também oferecem uma nova e generosa fonte de alimentos.  
E a cada dia, eu também passava a amar cada vez a criança. O seu sorriso e a sua risada traziam uma onda de felicidade para todos em volta. Fora que a sua energia em demasia a causava a fazer diversos jogos e brincadeiras, que me entretem com facilidade.  
Com o passar dos dias, comecei a reconhecer os padrões das diversas brincadeiras que o filhote fazia. Entre essas, pode-se destacar um tipo de “simulação” de sua própria vida. Apesar de ainda não entender bem os detalhes, os instrumentos para tal brincadeira, versões menores da própria espécie, estão muito presentes em atividades que, pelo menos ao que parece, simulam alguma história ou situação da vida real.  
Um dia, a partir da parte de baixo de um móvel usado pela criança para dormir, eu estava passando o tempo vendo uma seção dessa tal brincadeira, quando essa acabou terminando repentinamente por um grito vindo dos progenitores. Querendo atender o chamado com rapidez, ela jogou seus brinquedos no chão às pressas e saiu do quarto.  
Por pura simpatia, resolvi prestar uma pequena ajuda à criança. Por várias vezes, quando o filhote deixava seus brinquedos no chão, os seus pais brigavam com ele. Isso não acontece quando tais miniaturas são colocadas em cima de algum móvel ou dentro de uma caixa.  
Tendo essa relação em mente, a criatura decidiu recolher o brinquedo e coloca-lo em cima de um móvel alto que era dividido em vários níveis. Assim sendo, usando de meu corpo gelatinoso para estender um alguns tentáculos, eu suspendi os brinquedos no ar.  
Entretanto, esse processo foi interrompido pelo som repentino de um passo na entrada do quarto. Por pânico e por instinto, rapidamente soltei os brinquedos e me recolheu para de baixo da cama.  
Não, não, NÃO!  
Logo na entrada do quarto, parado com o rosto tomado por surpresa e incredulidade, estava o filhote dos dois humanos. Ele viu.   
Ele ficou parado por mais alguns segundos antes de sair correndo e gritando algo que eu não consegui entender.  
Respondendo essa dúvida, os três humanos que habitavam na casa aparecem na porta do quarto, a cria no colo de um deles. Essa última estava com o rosto no peito de quem a estava segurando, parecia estar chorando e tremendo. Um dos adultos disse algo para a criança e ela usou uma das mãos para apontar para em baixo da cama. Para mim.  
Pensando rápido, me recolhi para dentro da parede um pouco antes de um dos adultos se abaixarem para ver embaixo do móvel. Esse adulto procurou por qualquer sinal de vida embaixo da cama, mas, não tendo encontrado nada, ele se levantou e ajudou o outro adulto a confortar a criança, que parou de chorar depois de um tempo.  
A partir daí, todos os humanos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes da interrupção da criança, com exceção dessa última, que decidiu sair do quarto para continuar a brincar. Durante os próximos dias, o filhote começou a passar pouquíssimo tempo em seu quarto e, nessas vezes, sempre, de uma certa distância, conferia a parte de baixo da cama.  
Durante esse período, passei a observa-la ainda mais. Tinha compreendido que o tinha assustado e sentia culpa por isso. Mas, afinal, como que eu poderia me redimir? Eu não sabia o que os humanos gostavam…  
Espera…  
O que os humanos gostam pode até ser uma incógnita, mas não é nenhum mistério o que qualquer animal gosta: comida. Isso! Parece uma boa idéia! Hora de pegar umas frutas do pomar. Mesmo que o filhote já pudesse pegar elas antes, ainda assim, se ele soubesse que veio de mim, seria um ótimo presente de desculpas!  
Dito e feito, peguei alguns frutos das árvores do quintal e me direcionei para o quarto da criança. Decidi colocar os frutos no chão, logo após a beirada da parte abaixo da cama. Assim, o filhote saberia com certeza viria as frutas e saberia de quem veio.  
Finalmente retornando ao seu quarto, a cria, como planejado, encontrou meus presentes no chão. Após pega-los, ela gasta alguns segundos analisando o que estava segurando, desviando o olhar para debaixo da cama de vez em quando. Finalmente, ela morde os frutos, parecendo feliz ao fazer isso.  
Nos dias que se seguiram, continuei com as mesmas ofertas de desculpas, sempre recebendo uma resposta positiva da criança. Até que um dia, algo inesperado aconteceu:  
Eu observo, com confusão, o filhote colocar um estranho objeto em baixo de sua cama, do mesmo jeito que eu deixo os meus tributos para ele. Após terminar de posicionar seu presente, ele se afasta um pouco, senta no chão e começa a olhar fixamente para o tal objeto.  
Me locomovi para as sombras em baixo da cama, de onde pude ver com mais clareza o presente, que ela identificou como um doce que os humanos comiam de vez em quando (eu sei do gosto por já ter comido as migalhas de tal alimento). Focando a sua atenção para a cria novamente, era possível ver uma espécie de determinação em seu olhar. Ela não só queria que eu aceitasse, como queria me ver fazendo isso.  
O motivo mais óbvio para isso seria uma amizade que poderia aflorar dessa troca de presente, ou seja, a criança, por qualquer motivo que seja, queria se tornar minha amiga. A pergunta é: eu quero essa amizade?  
No primeiro momento, recusei completamente a idéia. Mesmo sem ter uma inimizade com os humanos, ainda assim era quase inconcebível a possibilidade de confraternizar com eles. Os seres humanos podem ser muito imprevisíveis, alguns até cruéis demais.  
Mas, logo pensei melhor: não era como se eu estivesse aceitando se mostrar para todos os humanos, apenas para um deles que, inclusive, já sabia de minha existência de qualquer maneira. Fora que esse não era um ser humano desconhecido, era alguém que eu dividia meu habitat, e alguém que eu já aceitei como uma das melhores coisas que a casa já recebeu.  
… Que se dane.  
Hesitantemente, eu estico um de meus tentáculos para alcançar o tal doce, e, após isso, o cubro com o meu próprio corpo e o digiro. Desviando o olhar para a criança rapidamente, vejo que ela estava com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Imagino que ela gostou bastante do resultado de sua própria oferenda.  
Porém, para meu pavor, ela faz algo inesperado: vagarosamente, ela estica o braço em direção à esfera negra em direção à esfera negra que meu corpo tinha gerado para digerir o doce. Recebi tal ação com um pequeno afastamento, que, por sua vez, também deu um pequeno susto na criança. Não esperava por algum toque repentino.   
Mas… Bom, já chegamos até aqui, não é? Hesitantemente, eu aceito o toque da cria, que passou a fazer uma espécie de “carinho”. Era estranhamente confortável.  
Alguma coisa boa acabou de nascer.  
O tempo passou, e a nossa estranha e improvável amizade ficava mais forte a cada dia. Passei a fazer parte das brincadeiras da criança, normalmente servindo como um ou vários personagens nas histórias vindas da cabeça da menor. Mas nunca me mostrando para qualquer outro humano (algo que a criança até tentou fazer no inicio, mas desistiu depois de perceber que eu não gosto).  
Mas, infelizmente, houve um dia em que eu tive de ignorar suas próprias regras.  
Eu e a criança estávamos na sala, vendo imagens estranhas e coloridas em um aparelho humano. Seus progenitores estavam no quarto deles, trocando suas roupas várias vezes por algum motivo. Depois de viver com eles por tanto tempo, você acaba se acostumando com a esquisitice deles.  
Me escondi quando os dois adultos chamaram o filhote deles para conversar logo na frente da entrada da casa. Pareciam estar se despedindo, então provavelmente eles sairiam e deixaram a casa nas mãos da cria deles.  
Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão boa deixar o seu território aos cuidados de uma criatura tão jovem, mas quem é sou eu para julgar? De qualquer maneira, aquele é um lugar bem tranquilo de se viver, tanto que eu vivi por aqui por anos sem ser incomodada por ninguém. Provavelmente não há nada para se preocupar.  
Finalmente sozinhos em casa, eu e a criança começamos a brincar pela moradia toda sem receio nenhum que alguém aleatório poderia vir estragar a diversão. Brincamos de se esconder (algo que eu demorei muito tempo para entender. As brincadeiras humanas são muito confusas!), com os brinquedos, e algumas outras que eu não vou conseguir explicar bem.  
E estava tudo bem! Nenhum brinquedo esquecido no chão, nada que estava pendurado na parede quebrado ou fora do lugar, nada de barulhos altos que incomodariam outros humanos, nada para se preocupar! Estávamos na sala, usando estranhos instrumentos humanos para fazer figuras em retângulos brancos (de novo, as brincadeiras humanas podem ser muito estranhas…). Quietos e em paz…   
Até que algo para se preocupar surgiu.  
Um barulho de vidro quebrando fez com que eu me escondesse rapidamente dentro da parede da casa. A cria, se levantando, diz alguma coisa para a mim em tom de despreocupação e vai em direção à fonte do barulho, provavelmente para checar ou arrumar o que quer que tenha acontecido.  
Até cogitei em acompanhar a criança, afinal, também queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, o grito da menor fez com que ela parasse.  
Oh não…  
Rapidamente, a criança passou pela sala, claramente correndo de alguma coisa. “Coisa” essa que era nada mais que outro ser humano, que também passou pela sala, entretanto, muito mais calmo e alegre do que a criança.  
A criança correu para o quarto, onde ela fechou a porta e se trancou. O invasor, ao ver isso, começou a tentar falar com a criança através da porta fechada ao mesmo tempo que tentava arromba-la. Seu tom de voz não parou de mostrar alegria e contentamento por um segundo sequer.  
As coisas estavam confusas, mas eu entendia uma coisa: a criança precisava de mim. Me movendo por entre as paredes, me dirigi até o quarto da menor, onde a encontro encolhida em posição fetal na frente da cama, chorando desesperada.  
Sem saber o que fazer, eu me limitei a tocar no ombro da menor com um de meus tentáculos em uma tentativa meio ingênua de acalma-la. A cria, em resposta, se desfez de sua posição e segurou o tentáculo da criatura com desespero. Ela estava muito mais assustada do que eu esperava.  
Ok, havia um invasor na casa. Invasor esse que não queria nada de bom para a minha amiga. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não me lembro de uma única vez em que tive que me defender de algo ou alguém…  
Interrompendo o meu raciocínio, o som da porta abrindo repentinamente explodiu no quarto, assustando a mim e a criança. Por puro instinto, me escondeu nas sombras da cama e a cria, apavorada e sem ter aonde correr, estava tentando recuar em direção à cama como se tentasse entrar dentro dela. Enquanto isso, o invasor calmamente se dirigia até a criança com um sorriso no rosto.  
Seus olhos…  
Algo estava errado com eles. Eles lembravam o olhar de um predador, prestes à dar o bote em sua presa indefesa. Mas tinha mais alguma coisa, um estranho brilho no meio do animalesco daquele olhar. Ele estava se divertindo. De algum jeito e por algum motivo, ele achava divertido o sofrimento da minha amiga. Mas que tipo de criatura podia ser tão sádica assim?

Ah sim. Humanos podem.  
Tal espécie tem o péssimo costume de serem violentos com todas as formas de vida em sua volta, incluindo outros humanos. Durante meus anos em isolamento, eu vi humanos fazerem coisas terríveis por nenhum motivo aparente, só por diversão. O que quer que ele esteja planejando fazer, era muito pior do que qualquer outro predador do reino animal pudesse sequer cogitar. Muito pior do que qualquer coisa que eu possa cogitar.  
… Não.  
Ele não vai se safar por ter olhado assim para alguém tão especial apra mim.  
Pela primeira em toda minha vida, eu senti uma espécie de fogo queimar dentro de mim; um fogo que me forçava a agir, não me esconder; um fogo que me forçou para fora da cama, atrás da cria (ela não precisava ver isso); um fogo que iluminava os olhos uma vez cruéis e risonhos do invasor, mas que agora só refletiam medo e pavor; um fogo chamado ódio.  
Ninguém mexe com a minha humana.  
——  
Finalmente entrando em sua rua, o casal podia ouvir o som das sirenes policiais logo à frente da casa deles. Tiveram que sair correndo de seu encontro quando receberam uma chamada da policia dizendo que a sua residência tinha sido invadida por um agressor.  
Finalmente em seu endereço, ambos saíram do carro em desespero e gritaram:  
\- ONDE ESTÁ NOSSA FILHA?  
Um dos oficias apontou para a calçada em resposta, onde um policial e uma garota estavam sentados, conversando entre si.  
\- Filha! - Os dois gritaram, correndo em direção à ela e abraçando-a com ansiedade e alívio. - Se machucou? - perguntaram para a menor, desfazendo o abraço.  
\- Não! Eu tô bem! - Respondeu a menina alegremente. - O monstro me protegeu!  
\- Oi?  
\- É só isso que ela fala. - Diz o policial que estava conversando com ela para os pais.   
\- Porque é a verdade! - diz a menina para o policial com indignação por ninguém acreditar nela.  
Puxando um dos pais para um canto um pouco mais reservado, o policial continua: - Você tem alguma idéia do que isso possa querer dizer?  
\- Ah, bem, - começou, coçando o pescoço em embaraço. - eu não sei o que dizer… ela diz que o monstro embaixo da cama dela é o melhor amigo dela. - O progenitor diz com humor na voz, antes de voltar à seriedade. - Mas eu não sei como isso pode significar alguma coisa…  
\- Bom, - Começou o policial, escrevendo alguma coisa em um bloco de notas. - seja o que for, esse “monstro” fez um belo de um estrago.  
\- Huh? Como assim?  
Como resposta, o policial meramente apontou para uma viatura, onde um homem em posição fetal estava tremendo ferozmente com os olhos escancarados. Se estivessem mais perto, eles ainda poderiam ouvir os sussurros desse homem:  
\- O inferno… O inferno vem da cama…


End file.
